Lord Voldemort ajándéka
by mzperx
Summary: Néha nem azoktól kapunk igazi segítséget, akik azt állítják magunkról, hogy a mi oldalunkon állnak. Néha a segítség onnan jön, ahonnan nem is vártuk volna. A varázsvilág végső válságát éli, s még csak nem is tud róla. A megmentése pedig pont az egyik leginkább megvetett tagjára hárul: Perselus Pitonra. S, hogy mi köze mindehhez egy aprócska borznak?


**Lord Voldemort ajándéka**

Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illet!

− A gyűlésnek ezennel vége, térjetek haza a családotokhoz hűséges szolgáim. Végső győzelmünk már közel − jelentette be Lord Voldemort a követőinek, mire azok igencsak sürgősen igyekeztek elhagyni a termet, kisebb dulakodást előidézve az ajtóban. A feketemágus szeme egy ideig elidőzött a szedett-vedett bandán, majd megakadt az ajtóhoz közel eső félhomályban megbújt alakon. A férfi − mint mindig −, most is méltóságteljesen kívül maradt az efféle számára méltatlan felbolydulásból, s megvető tekintettel szemlélte a sok, tisztavérére oly büszke idiótát, akik félelmükben teljesen megfeledkeztek a családnevükhöz illő magatartásról. Amint a tömeg kezdett feloszlani, ő maga is elhagyta a sarkot és büszkén, felemelt fejjel, lassan vonult el a pánik szélén álló halálfalók között, akik még most is attól tartottak, hogy uruk megunja jelenlétüket és utánuk küld valami megbocsáthatatlan átkot.

Voldemort végigkísérte bájitalmestere távozását, és csak megerősítette magában a gyanút, amit már a korábbi gyűléseken is megfigyelt, hogy a legmegbecsültebb szolgája gyengélkedik, mi több nagyon rossz bőrben van. Sápadt volt és izzadt, bár a felületes szemlélőnek fel sem tűnt, a hajdani délceg tartása mára sehol sem volt, arca pedig olyan szintű kimerültségről tanúskodott, hogy csodálta, hogyan volt képes egyáltalán végigállni a találkozót. Ő az egyetlen olyan szolgája, akiben feltétel nélkül megbízhat, és tudta, hogy éppen ezért az ő vállára helyezte a legnagyobb terheket is: kettős kém, bájitalfőző, ki tudja hány megrendelő számára és a szívének oly kedves ház vezető tanára is. Ezeket a feladatokat senki más nem tudná ilyen eredményesen ellátni, csak Piton. De azt is tudta, ha nem avatkozik közbe, akkor a férfi hamarosan elemészti magát.

− Perselus, maradj még egy kicsit! − A bájitalmester megtorpant az ajtóban és megvárta, míg a többiek végre elhagyják a helyiséget, majd visszasétált az ura elé.

− Parancsolj velem, Nagyuram − mondta mindenféle hajbókolás, félelem, vagy behízelgés nélkül. Bárki, aki egy kicsit is figyelt, tudhatta, hogy ez az ember komolyan gondolja, amit beszél.

− Mióta használsz fedőbűbájokat, hűséges hívem? Ne! Ne tagadd, Perselus! Szüntesd meg inkább őket! − Hosszú idő után talán először, Piton csak vonakodva teljesítette ura kívánságát. A látványra még maga Voldemort is felszisszent. − Jobban kellene magadra vigyáznod, barátom.

− Nem halaszthatom el a feladataim teljesítését, ha hasznos szolgád és még hasznosabb kémed szeretnék lenni, Nagyuram. Bármilyen... vonakodás a részemről, komoly gyanúra adna okot Dumbledore szemében.

− Vonakodás?

− Én vagyok a Roxfort, a Rend és a Minisztérium titkos bájitalfőzője. És persze a tiéd is, mester. − Voldemort erre közelebb lépett Pitonhoz, és melegen megszorította a vállát.

− Ígérem neked, Perselus, ha eljön a diadalunk pillanata, sokszorosan fogom visszafizetni neked az áldozatodat. Most viszont nem tehetek többet érted, mint hogy megpróbálom enyhíteni a terheidet. − Voldemort intett egyet a pálcájával, és hamarosan egy fiatal fiú jelent meg előtte, szerény, de jól ápolt ruhában.

− Ezt a fiút a kontinens alvilágát uraló szervezet vezérétől kaptam ajándékba néhány napja, amikor egyességre jutottam velük, és meghódoltak előttem. Igen engedelmes és tehetséges szolga. Biztosra veszem, hogy nagy hasznodra lesz a feladataid teljesítésében. Talán, így több időd marad magadra és az egészségedre.

− Uram...?

− A fiú a tiéd, Perselus, rendelkezz vele a saját belátásod szerint. Gyere ide, rabszolga! Látod ezt a varázslót itt? Mostantól ő a te új gazdád, csak neki tartozol engedelmességgel. Szolgáld őt jól, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy megértő mestered lesz. − A fiú csak bólintott erre, és odatérdelt a bájitalmester lábához.

− Uram, kérlek, ne érts félre, de nem látom be, hogyan lehetne a fiú a segítségemre, hisz nem vihetem magammal csak úgy a Roxfortba. Előbb−utóbb felismerik, és elveszik tőlem. Akkor pedig minden információt kiszednek belőle rólunk, és ellenünk fordítják azt..

− Mutasd meg neki, fiú. − A gyerek erre bizonytalanul felnézett egy pillanatra az új gazdájára, majd hirtelen eltűnt, csakhogy egy aprócska borz formájában felszaladjon a magas varázsló vállára, majd onnan becsusszanjon talárja egy rejtett zsebébe. A Nagyúr jót kuncogott a halálfalója megrökönyödött arcán.

− Most pedig menj, Perselus, és vidd magaddal az új ismerősödet, Lord Voldemort ajándékát. Pihenj, hű szolgám, ma már ne törődj semmiféle főzettel, ha kell, hát csússzál néhány napot az én rendelésemmel. Igazán kiérdemeltél magadnak egy békés éjszakai alvást.

Piton magának is csak nehezen vallotta be, de ezúttal igazi hálával a szívében térdelt le a mestere elé, és illette csókkal a köpenyét. Az idejét se tudta, mikor kapott ennyi törődést az utóbbi időkben bárkitől is, hát még hasznos ajándékot. Ám gazdája figyelmessége hamar kárba veszett, mikor visszatért, ugyanis a Roxfortban McGalagony már a kapuban várta, hogy az igazgató irodájába kísérje. A kőszörny előtt a boszorkány megállt egy pillanatra, és együtt érzően megszorította a vállát, majd felsietett előtte a lépcsőn. Ott, nem kis megdöbbenésére, már a fél Rend összeült, türelmetlenül várva a jelentését az elmúlt nyári szünetben végbement találkozókról. A hajnal is rég elmúlt már, mire Mordon és Black minden kukacoskodó kérdésére kielégítő választ adott, és végre elengedték, hogy visszahúzódhasson a szobájára, és az első bájitalórája előtt nyalogathassa a büszkeségén ejtett számtalan sebet. Ruhástul zuhant bele az ágyába, arra az egy-két órára, ami még maradt neki, de háborgó lelkére a megnyugvást csak a zsebéből előmászó borz szuszogása hozott, aki odagömbölyödött gazdája vállához, és kicsiny orrocskáját beletúrta annak hosszú hajába.

− Szóval, vegyük át újra, fiam. A neved Ethan, és fogalmad sincs, hogy kik a szüleid, vagy, hogy honnan származol. Előző gazdád valami főzetkotyvasztó volt, aki mugliknak készített drogokat, hogy aztán a banda a hatalma alá vonja őket. Rabszolgakötés alá helyeztek, nem mellesleg regisztrálatlan animágus vagy és értesz a növények gondozásához.

− Legalábbis a cannabishoz, mester.

− És tizenhat éves vagy...

− Igen, mester.

− Ne szakíts félbe, és mondtam már, ne hívj mesternek! Szóval tizenhat... Nem nézel ki annyinak.

− Bocsáss meg...

− Uram! Szólíthatsz uramnak, vagy professzornak, de semmiképpen se szólíts mesternek! Soha!

− Bocsáss meg uram, de tényleg annyi idős vagyok.

− Ahhh, rendben, mit bánom én. A legjobb, ha tisztázzuk az elvárásaimat, figyelj, mert nem szokásom ismételni magamat!

− Igen, professzor − azzal a fiú engedelmesen a bájitalmester lábához térdelt.

− Mit... Mit csinálsz?

− Hát figyelek, professzor.

− De miért térdelsz, miért nem ülsz le?

− Szeretek a gazdám lábánál térdelni − felelte a fiú egy vállvonás kíséretében. − Remélem nem baj, uram.

− Felőlem, ha neked így jó. Mindegy. Azért vagy itt, hogy a hasznomra légy, és én élni kívánok ezzel a lehetőséggel. Tehát, mától figyelmesen tanulni fogsz tőlem, és ha nem értesz valamit, akkor kérdezhetsz. De csak értelmes kérdéseket vagyok hajlandó megválaszolni, és NEM ISMÉTLEM MAGAM! Ha eléggé intelligens vagy, amit kétlek, akkor a jövő héttől a te feladatod lesz a bájital alapanyagok előkészítése. Teljességgel kizárt, hogy továbbra is a fülem mellett szuszogj, kapsz egy saját szobát, amit rendben fogsz tartani. Naponta háromszor étkezel, akár itt vagyok, akár nem, a fennmaradó idődben, pedig olvasni fogod azt, amit a kezedbe adok. Nekem nincs szükségem egy tanulatlan tuskóra. Délután hat órától szabadidőd van, azt csinálsz, amit csak akarsz, csak ne légy láb alatt. A lakosztályomat csak borz alakodban hagyhatod el, és senkinek, ismétlem, SENKINEK nem tárhatod fel a kilétedet. Ugyanez érvényes, ha valaki látogatóba érkezik hozzám. Világosan beszéltem?

− Igen, professzor − válaszolta a fiú engedelmesen, és a fejét gazdája térdére hajtotta. _Igazán szerencsés._ Pitonnak ez a soknál is több volt. Mit sem törődve a fiúval, gyorsan felpattant és elindult, hogy elkészítse a kis kolonc szobáját. Ám az ajtóban még visszafordult.

− Egyvalamit jól jegyezz meg, kölyök. Te csak egy kolonc vagy a nyakamon. Nem szokásom ok nélkül ártani gyerekeknek. Nem ütöm, vagy átkozom meg őket. De, ha csak egyszer, egyetlen egyszer is engedetlen, vagy tiszteletlen leszel velem, megbánod a percet is, mikor a tulajdonomba kerültél!

Perselus Pitont nehéz volt bárkinek is lenyűgöznie, ám a kis rabszolgájának, Ethan A-Fene-Tudja-Kicsodának mégis sikerült. A fiú engedelmes és barátságos volt. Soha egyetlen pillanatig sem lázadozott a sorsa ellen, sőt inkább hálásnak tűnt, amiért a szigorú, de igazságos varázsló hatalmába került. Minden feladatot pontosan és precízen hajtott végre, és ami még fontosabb, igazán, de igazán felnézett az ő gazdájára, aki annyi mindent képes véghezvinni egyetlen nap alatt és annyi minden újat talál fel... Ethan pedig tanulni akart tőle, mindent tudni akart, amit a férfi hajlandó volt megtanítani neki. A rabszolgák sajátos készsége, hogy hamar kiismerik tulajdonosukat, hogy aztán tudják, meddig feszegethetik határaikat. Ethan pedig biztosan érezte, tudta, hogy ez a varázsló, akármennyire is félelmetes és sötét, mégsem gonosz. Inkább magányos, fáradt és beteg, nagyon-nagyon beteg. _Vajon rajta kívül miért nem látja ezt senki sem a kastélyban?_ A férfi igazán jó volt hozzá, már-már úgy bánt vele, mint azt Ethan egy apáról képzelte volna, hogy bánik a fiával. Még azt is megengedte neki, hogy időről időre az ágyában húzza meg magát, borz alakjában. És fenyegetése ellenére nem bántotta őt, még akkor se, ha valamit rosszul csinált. Soha!

Perselus Piton megpróbálta élvezni békés reggelijét a Nagyteremben, de sehogy sem sikerült elvonatkoztatnia magát az egyre elviselhetetlenebbnek tűnő fájdalomtól, amely elhatalmasodott a testén. Eleinte csak tompán lüktetett a hátában, de szépen lassan kiterjedt az egész felsőtestére. Egyelőre a megfelelő elmetechnikákat alkalmazva el tudta érni, hogy senki se vegye észre a szenvedését. Eleinte a fájdalom nem volt erős, csak folyamatos, soha nem szűnő, de az utóbbi napokban egyre fokozódott. Váratlan görcsök rohanták meg a testét, néha óra közben, és neki minden mentális erejére, minden okklumencia tudására szüksége volt, hogy el tudja rejteni a környezete elől, mennyire is beteg. Két személy volt csak, akiket nem tudott becsapni. A kis borza, a hűséges Ethan, aki szüntelen rajongással és aggodalmával vette körbe, és a Nagyúr, akinek az utóbbi gyűléseken a figyelme odáig terjedt, hogy székeket varázsolt elő híveinek, csak hogy Perselus feltűnés nélkül rogyhasson bele a kényelmes ülőalkalmatosságba, mielőtt még elájult volna. A bájitalmester nem tagadhatta, hogy megérinti ura törődése. Olyan kapcsolatot vélt felfedezni újra, mint ama korai időszakban, mikor még csak fontolgatta a csatlakozást. Később azt hitte, a fekete mágus csak meg akarta fogni őt a figyelmességével, de most elbizonytalanodott. Ethan pedig... Ethan a mindene lett, minden, amit az élet eddig megtagadott tőle: gondos ápoló, figyelmes tanítvány, szerető fiú...

A rosszullét elhatalmasodott fölötte, egy pillanatra lehunyta szemeit, mert félt, hogy különben a teli Nagyterem előtt zuhan ki a székéből. Tudta, hogy Minerva aggódva figyeli őt. Ő volt az egyetlen személy a Roxfortban, aki Perselus Pitonnal törődött, a mogorva kollégával, a sérült fiatalemberrel. A többieknek ő csak a kiállhatatlan férfi, a gyűlölt tanár, a megbízhatatlan kettősügynök, csupán hasznos háborús eszköz maradt.

A kétszárnyú ajtó hatalmas dördülésére nyitotta ki ismét a szemeit. A Nagytermet ellepték a kivont pálcával álló aurorok, köztük pedig maga a Mágiaügyi Miniszter sétált elő egészen a tanárok asztaláig. Pitonnak nem kellett előre tudnia, hogy mi ez az egész akció, Caramel pontosan a szemébe bámult, olyan leplezetlen megvetéssel, amilyet korábban csak a saját apja szemében látott. Meg egyszer Dumbledore-éban. A Miniszter mellé lépő, tiszteletet parancsoló agg férfi nem más volt, mint az Auror-Rendészet parancsnoka. Ez is őt bámulta. _Minő meglepetés!_ Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy körülötte már mindenki áll. Az összes tanár kivont pálcával, még a diákok is − nem kétséges, hogy kizárólag kíváncsiságból.

− Perselus Piton! A Mágiaügyi Miniszter parancsára letartóztatom! Azonosítsa magát, és lépjen elő azonnal!

− Én vagyok Perselus Piton − állt fel a helyéről −, megtudhatnám, mégis milyen vádak alapján kívánnak letartóztatni?

− Árulás, kínzás, erőszak és gyilkosság! Halálfaló tevékenység, pedofília és az ifjúság megrontása!

− A vádak alaptalanok, mellesleg az utolsó kettő ugyanazt jelenti.

− Lépjen elő, és adja át a pálcáját, különben erőszakhoz folyamodunk! − A Mardekár-ház feje körülnézett. Tengernyi diák, akik nem meglepő módon felettébb élvezik az ő megaláztatását, a kollégái, akik visszafogottan sutyorognak, de egyik se mozdítaná érte a kisujját se, Dumbledore, aki úgy tesz, mintha semmi se történt volna, és Minerva… Minerva, aki mellette áll és olyan erővel szorítja a karját, hogy még csak fel sem merülhet benne, hogy ezt az egészet álmodja. Az egyetlen, aki nem rá, vagy a padlóra szegezve tartja a pálcáját, hanem a támadóira. Ha most ellenáll, talán utat vághat magának, de számtalan sebesült maradna utána, a kollégái, a diákjai...

− Arra nem lesz szükség − mondta, majd megindult, úgy, hogy a kezeit jól láthassák.

− Perselus, ne...! − hallotta még Minervát suttogni, de ő nem figyelt rá. Megkerülte az asztalt és a fő auror elé lépett. Majd lassan kihúzta a pálcáját, és átnyújtotta neki. Több se kellett a többi piros ruhásnak. Rárontottak és a földre teperték, megmotozták, majd hátra kötötték a kezeit.

− Albus, csinálj valamit! Ezt nem engedheted... − hallotta még Minerva kétségbeesett hangját, de az igazgató nem tett semmit. Csak hagyta, hogy az aurorok kivonszolják a teremből a diákok hangos üdvrivalgása közepette. A fájdalom − mentális és fizikai −, hirtelen túl sok lett, és minden elhomályosult.

Egy tágas, fényes helységben tért magához, egy karosszékben ülve. Amint megszűnt az elviselhetetlen zúgás a fejében, igyekezett felmérni a környezetét. Legalább öt auror állt körülötte kivont pálcával, előtte pedig Caramel és Dumbledore. Nem volt kétséges, hogy hol van: a Minisztérium pincebörtönében.

− Piton professzor, csak hogy magához tért, már régóta várunk önre.

− Enyém a szerencse, hogy végre élvezhetem a társaságukat − válaszolt gúnyosan.

− Nincs szükség az ellenségeskedésre, Perselus. A miniszter úr felettébb fontos problémákról kíván beszélni velünk, úgyhogy kérlek, mellőzd a szarkazmust − rótta meg Dumbledore, mintha maradt volna bármi joga is erre, azok után, hogy csak úgy hagyta, hogy elvonszolják a Roxfortból.

− Mit akarnak tőlem? Az ellenem felhozott vádak hamisak, ezt önök is tudják.

− Valóban, ez azonban szükséges volt. Mr. Piton, mit tud ön a hopp-porról?

− Felettébb ritka, mágikus anyag, melyet különféle vulkanikus tevékenységek együtthatása hoz létre.

− Jól mondta. Hozzáteszem, olyannyira ritka, hogy a varázsvilág minden készlete hozzávetőlegesen nyolc hét múlva kimerül.

− Micsoda? − értetlenkedett Piton.

− Jól hallotta. Ön azért van itt, mert széleskörű tájékozódás után a Minisztérium megbizonyosodott arról, hogy maga az egyetlen bájitalmester Európában, aki képes lehet az említett határidő előtt eredményre jutni.

− Eredményre?

− Megfelelő alternatívára.

− Maguk... Maguk azt várják tőlem, hogy hopp-port gyártsak? Nyolc hét alatt? Ez nevetséges, idióták!

− Én vigyáznék a maga helyében, Mr. Piton. Jobb, ha tudja, hogy az életével játszik. Bizony, ha sikerrel jár, maga lehet korunk megmentője, ha ellenben elbukik... Nos, maga is tudja, hogy jelenleg sok az üres cella Azkabanban.

− Ezért vonszoltak ide a Roxfort diákságának a szeme láttára, mint egy tömeggyilkost? Úgy akarják a segítségemet kérni, hogy közben minden méltóságomat sárba tiporják?

− Mi nem kérjük a segítségét. Együttműködik, vagy börtönben rohad meg, mint elítélt halálfaló. Remélem, ez elég motiváció magának az eredményes...

− Cornélius, kérlek − szólt közbe Dumbledore. − Perselus, meg kell értened, hogy a korábbi akció szükséges volt. Tom nem jöhet rá, hogy mit tervezünk, sem arra, hogy néhány hét múlva mekkora katasztrófa fog itt kitörni, ha nem sikerül helyettesítenünk a hopp-port. E nélkül a fő közlekedési és kommunikációs hálók összeomlanak, a Minisztérium elveszti a kontrollt a varázsvilág felett, akkora lesz az anarchia, hogy Tom simán átveheti a hatalmat. Mint a Miniszter is mondta, te vagy az egyetlen esélyünk. A Roxfort, vagy inkább a Mardekár tele van halálfaló kémekkel. Valahogy indokolnunk kellett a távollétedet, úgy, hogy Tom ne fogjon gyanút.

Piton nem értette, egyáltalán nem értette meg. Elárulták őt, hogy nézhetne ezek után a diákjai, bármilyen diák szemébe. Mostanra nincs olyan a varázsvilágban, aki ne láthatta volna a _Prófétának_ hála, hogy miféle ocsmány vádakkal illették őt, és milyen megaláztatások között hurcolták el. _Pedofília! Merlin szerelmére, soha még csak rá se nézett a diákjaira!_ Nem, úgy érezte elárulták őt, Dumbledore és az a társadalom, melynek megmentésére csaknem húsz évet áldozott az életéből, most hátat fordított neki. De nem volt választása. Sohase volt igazán.

− Vállalom.

− Ez nem is volt kérdés, Mr. Piton. − _Valóban nem. − _Most rögtön átszállításra kerül a Rend székhelyére. Minden szükséges eszközt és alapanyagot megkap ahhoz, hogy sikerrel járjon. Két auror pedig, Rémszem Mordon és Kingsley Shacklebolt önként vállalták, hogy felügyelik magát, nehogy eszébe jusson meglépni...

− Én még soha életemben nem futamodtam meg!

− ... és, hogy meglegyen a megfelelő munkamorálja. Most távozhat.

− Elkísérlek, Perselus. Jobb, ha magam tájékoztatom a Rendet az új fejleményről. Az óráid miatt pedig ne aggódj, három nap múlva úgy is kezdődik a szünet.

− Albus, kérnék tőled egy szívességet.

− Mi az? − kérdezte az igazgató, amint a meggyötört bájitalmestert figyelte, ahogy az, az aurorok engedélyezte néhány perc szünetét próbálta kiélvezni egy heverőn elterülve. Bár még itt is számtalan papírost, különféle képleteket olvasgatott. Néha Molly megpróbált ugyan egy kis élelmiszert belediktálni, és olykor hallotta, hogy hangosan pöröl az aurorokkal, de őt mindez hidegen hagyta. Már csaknem egy hete dolgozott megállás nélkül, és egyelőre a legkisebb reménye sem volt az áttörésre. Csupán az amúgy is gyenge egészsége szenvedte meg az erőltetett tempót, amit a Minisztérium diktált neki, de még ilyenkor se tudott pihenni, ahhoz túl nagy volt a teher a vállán. _Segítségre van szükségem..._

− Szeretném, ha felkeresnéd a lakosztályomat, és elhoznád a borzomat.

− A borzodat? − kérdezte zavarodottan az öreg.

− Igen, nagyon fontos nekem. − Az igazgató nem kérdezett többet, ha ez segít, hát legyen.

Persze most sem történt semmi úgy, ahogy elgondolta. Dumbledore a lakosztályában ugyanis nem egy állatot, hanem egy tizenhat éves fiút talált, aki nagyon megörült neki, hogy végre híreket kap az ő gazdájáról. Az igazgató persze rögtön vöröset látott, egyrészt, mert az egyik tanára rabszolgát tart az ő iskolájában, másrészt, mert ezt eltitkolta előle. Borzostul visszacsörtetett a főhadiszállásra, és rátört a mit sem sejtő férfire, hogy számon kérte embertelen tetteit, miszerint egy szabad szellemet uralma alá hajtott, mindegy milyen okkal, s hogy miért nem szabadította még fel. Piton számára nem veszett el a helyzet iróniája, a vén manipulátor évek óta a személyes rabszolgájaként kezeli. _Pah, még hogy szabad lélek, és akkor ő mit csinál itt, piknikezik? _A világos oldal álszent képmutatása egyre inkább megbetegítette.Így hát elengedte a fenyegetéseket a füle mellett, miszerint, ha végre meglesz az alternatív megoldás, és vége lesz a háborúnak, akkor majd az Azkabanban fog megrohadni. Ezt amúgy is sejtette előre, és különben sem hitte, hogy maradt annyi ideje még ezen a sárgolyón, hogy bárkinek is lenne lehetősége őt bezárni. _Minek védekezzen, majd lehiggad._

Arra azonban nem gondolt, hogy a hűséges Ethan nem hallgatja szívesen, ha a gazdáját szapulják, így még borz formában nekiesett az öreg szakállának, majd mikor Piton erélyesen rászólt, búcsúzásként lefröcskölte az öreg köpenyét. _Na, ezt az undormányt se veszi magára még egyszer, az szent! _A fiú aztán átalakult, míg Albus a kellemetlen szagot próbálta eltüntetni magáról, és gazdája lábához térdelt. Onnan mondta el, hogy mi a véleménye a másikról, és hogy esze ágában sincs elhagyni az ő professzorát, ha kell, megy ő is vele Aszkalapba, vagy hova. Ezek után a kedélyek kicsit lenyugodtak, Ethan pedig vele maradhatott, hogy segítsen.

Tudta, hogy az állapota rohamosan romlik. Elég volt csak remegő kezeire néznie. _Mégis, hogy főzzön így bármit is? _És akkor itt ez a förtelmes ricsaj, mióta elkezdődött a szünet egy egész gyerekhad hangoskodott a főhadiszálláson. Potter, Granger, Longbottom, a Weasley gyerekek... Szerencsére eddig nem kellett találkoznia velük, amúgy se hagyhatta el a labort, amíg nem jut eredményre, ezek meg úgy is azt hiszik, hogy mostanra a dementorok kiszívták a lelkét. A feje is belefájdul ebbe a szüntelen rohangálásba, meg trappolásba. Pedig igencsak értékelte volna, ha legalább az, az egy testrésze nem kezdene el most tüneteket produkálni, amelyet még nem ért el a kór. Ethant átküldte a szomszédos helyiségbe, hogy aludjon egy kicsit. Az a bolond gyerek a fél éjszakát mellette virrasztotta végig. A fölötte lévő lépcsőt egy újabb dübörgés rázta meg, amint a hippogriff csorda lerobogott rajta. Levágta a pennát az asztalra, és kivágva a labor ajtaját, felment a földszintre. Nem tudta, hol vannak a felvigyázói, de nem is érdekelte.

− Ha most azonnal nem szüntetik be a lármázást, mindannyiukat bevágom az üstömbe. Hogy dolgozzak ebben a káoszban? − Választ természetesen nem kapott, ám Potter annyira meglepődött azon, hogy a halálfaló tanárát itt találja az Azkaban helyett, hogy nyomban előkapta a pálcáját és megátkozta.

− _Reducto!_ − Utána már csak a hangos reccsenést hallotta, ahogy a koponyája találkozott a fallal. _Nos, ez is egyfajta válasz. Sehogy!_

A gyengélkedőn tért magához, arra, hogy valaki erősen szorongatja a kezét.

− Minerva... − suttogta. − Összetörsz.

− Perselus? Óh, Perselus, annyira aggódtam érted. Albus nem mondta el nekem, hogy az egész csak színjáték, esküszöm, nem tudtam róla. Próbáltam bejutni hozzád az Azkabanba, de nem engedtek. Persze nem csoda, hisz hála Merlinnek, nem ott voltál. De hogy hopp-port gyárts ezek után a Minisztériumnak, komolyan mondom, én...

− Az égre, asszony, végy már levegőt, és adj egy kis vizet!

− Persze, milyen buta is vagyok. Tessék, igyál egy kicsit. Hogy érzed magad?

− Potter rövid időn belül már másodszorra ken bele a falba, mégis mit gondolsz? Remélem, legalább ezek után nem ússza meg büntetlenül, napokra hátravetett a kutatásban. Mi az? Nem tetszik az arckifejezésed, boszorkány. Mondd már! Ezért is engem hibáztatnak, mi?

− Nem, Perselus, büntetést is kaptak, csak éppen nem hiszem, hogy örülni fogsz, ha megtudod, hogy Albus mit talált ki nekik. Próbáld meg nem felizgatni magadat, nehogy... Perselus, hallasz engem?

Ethan épp a labort tisztogatta, szerette volna, ha minden rendben fogadná a professzort, mikor visszatér. Két napja semmit se tudott szinte róla, csupán az igazgató jött be egyszer hozzá, hogy tájékoztassa, egy baleset miatt, rövid időre korházba került. Szeretett volna rögtön hozzá sietni, de azt mondták, maradnia kell, és majd egy Molly nevű asszonyság gondoskodik róla.

Hallotta, hogy valakik közelednek az ajtóhoz. Azok a hangoskodó fiatalok, akik miatt a gazdája annyit panaszkodott. Aztán benyitottak a laborba.

− Nem hiszem el, hogy Dumbledore pont ezt a büntetést találta ki!

− Bizony, komám. Még hogy nyári szünetben robotoljunk a pinceszörnynek! Pedig annyira örültem, mikor az aurorok kivonszolták, azt hittem, nem látjuk többé az undorító képét.

− Ron, vigyázz a szádra!

− Ugyan, Mione, hisz még te is tapsoltál!

− Mert azt hittem, hogy jogosan tartóztatták le, Harry.

− Mindegy, viszont az valami gyönyörű volt, ahogy megátkoztad, Harry. Az unokáimnak is erről fogok mesélni.

− Szóval ti vagytok azok, akik miatt a gazdám megsérült? − Hallottak a szoba másik végéből egy dühös, számonkérő hangot.

− A gazdád? Hát te meg, ki vagy?

− Ethan vagyok, Piton professzor rabszolgája − felelte büszkén.

− Rabszolga? − szólalt meg a lány. − Jaj, ez rossz, nagyon-nagyon rossz! Sose hittem, hogy Piton képes ilyen borzalomra.

− Ugyan − horkantott a vörös hajú fiú −, mi mondtuk neked Hermione, hogy az egy rohadt bűnöző, különben nem terjesztették volna el róla azokat a vádakat.

− Fogd be a szád! Nem tűröm, hogy sértegesd a gazdámat! Ő kedves hozzám, és a legjobb mesterem, aki eddig csak volt!

− De... Ethan, Piton kihasznál téged! Senkit se szabad szolgaságban tartani, te szabad ember vagy. Mondd, Dumbledore igazgató úr tud erről? Most azonnal írok a Minisztériumnak. Valahogy biztosan fel lehet szabadítani téged!

Ami ezek után következett, azt jobb nem papírra vetni, de a három fiatal hamar megtanulta, hogy jobb nem nyíltan sértegetni egy elégedett, de dühös rabszolga urát, és különösen tilos az erőszakos felszabadíttatásáról beszélni, mert azt az igencsak fájdalmas megtorlás követi.

Néhány nap után Piton is visszatért és újult erővel fogott bele a munkába, miközben a gyerekhad igyekezett a keze alá dolgozni. Szerencsére, a rabszolgája kemény kézzel irányítgatta őket, így neki nem volt sok gondja rájuk.

Ahogy teltek a napok, a gyerekek kezdtek egyre közelebb kerülni egymáshoz, és lassan Ethan is megbocsátotta nekik, hogy ártottak a bájitalmesternek. Bár a griffendélesek az első találkozásuk után nem is mertek semmi rosszat szólni, vagy akár csak ferdén nézni a tanárukra. Ethannak pedig életében először barátai lettek. Ez fájdalommal töltötte el Perselus lelkét. A fiúnak már nincs szüksége rá, de legalább nem lesz egyedül, ha ő eltávozik...

**A Minisztérium sikeresen megelőzte a katasztrófa bekövetkeztét!**

_Mint lapunk megtudta, a varázsvilág létét szörnyű katasztrófa fenyegette._

_A mágiaügyi miniszter arról adott ki tájékoztatást, hogy azok a természetes forráshelyek, ahonnan eddig a varázslók beszerezték a hopp-por anyagát, néhány napja véglegesen kiürültek. S hogy miért nem uralkodott el a káosz még a világunkon? A válasz egyszerű. __**Cornelius Caramel**__ miniszter személyesen gondoskodott róla, hogy a probléma megoldásával Európa legelismertebb bájitalmestere foglalkozzon._

_"Amint értesültem a fenyegető helyzetről, nyomban felkerestem az egyik legelismertebb szaktekintélyt, __**Perselus Piton professzort**__, a Roxfort bájitalmesterét, és felkértem, hogy kutasson olyan alternatív megoldás után, amellyel helyettesíthetnénk ezt a ritka anyagot. A professzor természetesen minden szükséges támogatást megkapott a Minisztériumtól. Ennek is köszönhető, hogy két napja arról kaptam tájékoztatást, hogy Piton eredményre jutott. Az új anyag abban is különleges lesz, hogy nem kell a kandallóba dobni ahhoz, hogy embereket szállítsunk vele, így ez a helyhez kötöttség is megszűnik a jövőben."_

_A miniszter arra a kérdésünkre, hogy miért volt szükség a professzor látványos letartóztatására így felelt:_

_"Nem engedhettük, hogy kitudódjon ez a kényes helyzet, ezért szükséges volt egy fedőtörténet. Így Piton professzor nyugodtan munkálkodhatott. Természetesen jutalmul a varázsvilág megmentéséért, megkapta az __**Arany Merlin-díjat**__ a hozzá tartozó 10.000 galleonnal."_

_Lapunk minden dolgozójának nevében, köszönjük a Minisztérium áldozatos munkáját a veszély elhárításában._

_/Rita Vitriol/_

Perselus Piton nyugodtan lépett be a teljes sötétségbe burkolódzott házába, a Fonó soron. Ethant a Rend központjában hagyta, hogy a barátaival élvezhesse ki a szünet hátralévő részét. Ó, a fiú szívesen jött volna vele, de ő nem akarta még nehezebbé tenni, azt ami most rá várt. Nem, a fiúnak nem kell ezt látnia. Szerette volna, ha úgy maradna meg az emlékezetében, ahogyan először látta meg: erősen, büszkén, nem gyengén, haldokolva. Mert haldoklott és tudta, az élet néhány nap múlva végleg kiszáll belőle. Erre nincs gyógymód, nincs semmi, ami enyhíthetné a szenvedését. Jó lett volna nem magányosan meghalni, egyedül, ahogyan mindig is élt. Ha legalább Ethan mellette lehetett volna... De megkeményítette magát ez ellen az utolsó gyengeség ellen. Ethannal minden rendben lesz, ő gondoskodott róla, sosem lesz már egyedül. Egyetlen kötelessége maradt csak hátra az életben. Még levelet kell írnia, hármat is.

_VÉGRENDELET_

_Én, alulírott Perselus Augustus Piton, szellemi képességeim teljes birtokában nyilatkozom. Ezennel felszabadítom a tulajdonomban lévő rabszolgát, a tizennyolc éves Ethant. Őt elismerem családom tagjának és fogadott fiamnak. Továbbá, neki adom családom nevét, amennyiben igényt tart rá. _

_Továbbá, Ethan Perselus Pitonra hagyom minden ingó és ingatlan vagyonomat. A Fonó sori házamat, a Gringottsban található széfem tartalmát (mintegy 6.000 galleont), a Merlin- díjjal járó 10.000 galleont, a bájital szabadalmaim és szerzői jogdíjaim teljes összegét._

_P. A. P._

_Ethan Perselus Piton számára!_

_Kedves fiam! Remélem, nem sértelek meg azzal, hogy így szólítlak, de tudnod kell, hogy már jó ideje ekként tekintek rád. Rég el kellett volna neked ezt mondanom, de nem volt bennem elég bátorság ahhoz, hogy az érzelmeimről beszéljek, mint ahogy ahhoz sem, hogy halálom előtt felszabadítsalak. Megérdemelted volna, fiam. Megérdemelted volna a szabadságot és a gyermekéveket. Bocsáss meg egy önző férfinak, de féltem, ha nem köt hozzám a szolgaság, akkor nem lesz okod mellettem maradni. Féltem, hogy elhagysz. Te új értelmet adtál az életemnek. Nélküled ezt az utolsó másfél évet sokkal nehezebb lett volna elviselnem. A te törődésed és gondoskodásod volt az, ami erőt adott a küzdelemhez. Most azonban, már békében távozok, nevem nem a szörnyű bűntettekhez kapcsolódik, amiket fiatalon elkövettem, hanem valami jóhoz. Ezt a nevet most már nyugodtan hagyhatom rád, fiam. Gazdálkodj vele jobban, mint én tettem. Légy boldog, kedves Ethanom!_

_Szerető atyád_

_Lord Voldemort kezébe!_

_Nagyuram, biztosra veszem, hogy most már tudod, én, a leghűségesebbnek hitt szolgád, elárultalak téged. Sosem hittem, hogy áruló létemnek nem a te pálcád fog végül véget vetni, de most, életem utolsó perceiben, mikor a halál, amitől te annyira rettegsz, karnyújtásnyira van tőlem, szükségét érzem, hogy magyarázatot adjak neked._

_Először is a mikor. Tudnod kell, hogy kezdetben hű voltam hozzád, talán a leghűségesebb akkortájt. Te voltál az egyetlen, aki értékelt engem és törődést mutatott felém. A törődésed azonban megkopott, az ígéreteidből pedig csak a borzalom maradt, amit a két kezemmel okoztam. És ez a válaszom a miértre is. Nem önös érdekből fordultam el tőled, nem az életemet akartam menteni gyáván, csak a lelkemet, ami még maradt belőle. Nem én árultalak el téged először, hanem te engemet, amikor azt a keveset is elvetted tőlem, amim még volt. A hitemet és a reményemet. És ezért gyűlöltelek. _

_Hogy miért írok most mégis az ellenségemnek? Mert hálával tartozom neked az ajándékodért, Lord Voldemort. A fiú, akit nekem adtál, életem végére visszaadta a hitemet és a reményemet. Te, Nagyuram, végül mégis megtartottad a nekem adott ígéretedet, én pedig nem viszonozhatom mással, mint hogy megosztok veled egy titkot, amely talán megnyugvást hoz a számodra is egyszer. Ne a haláltól rettegj! A halál csupán felold a földi kötöttségeid alól. Attól félj, hogy lesz-e valaki melletted az utolsó pillanatodban, aki igaz szeretettel és törődéssel gondol rád. Lesz-e valaki, aki meggyászol, nem érdekből, hanem azért, aki voltál._

_Engedj meg egy haldoklónak egy utolsó kérést, Uram! Ha végül mégis minden fáradozásom ellenére hatalomra kerülsz, diadalodban kérlek, kímélj meg két életet: Minerva McGalagonyt és Ethan Perselus Pitont, a fiamat._

_A te alázatos szolgád:_

_Perselus Augustus Piton_

A bájitalmester erőtlenül ült karosszékében, egész teste remegett a megpróbáltatásoktól és a fájdalomtól, már arra sem maradt ereje, hogy kinyissa a szemeit, és az elrepülő baglyok után nézzen. Miközben egy végső sóhajtással kiszakadt belőle az élet, megjelent előtte a fiú kedves arca, amint szeretettel és már-már gyermeki hódolattal néz fel rá. _Az ő kis borza._

Perselus Piton mosollyal az arcán halt meg.

VÉGE


End file.
